


Falling In Love

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is falling in love. Yes, exactly like when you’re walking on the road and carelessly falling into a mud that even no one understood why it’s there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love

If we could use just a few words to truely and lively describe Woo Jiho’s condition now, it could be... FALLING in love.

Yes, exactly like when you’re walking on the road and carelessly falling into a mud that even no one understood why it’s there, but this deep love mud is too twinkle and too sweet and too beautiful that made him immediately lose all his wisdom and willpower to resist. Thinking again and again, it's still very unfair of God to make a perfect man like him who is so handsome so wealthy so talented and calm as fuck has to foolishly chase after a fastidious and tough boy like that, yeah even he likes tough cookies that’s not mean he would like to fall in love with a tough boy too. But well, after all I’m a man who love beauties and love taking care of beatiful flowers, so I’ll have to volunteer my life even a little reluctantly for taking care of a tough but beautiful flower like you, right?

Thinking about that, Jiho suddenly made a silly grin just before realized the tough flower has finished all his classes, got out of his university building and walking far away from him maybe more than ten feets. Hastily threw all the dreamy stupid thoughts along with the milk bottle he was drinking to the public trashbin nearby, Jiho quickly ran after the boy and frantically screamed:

\- Kyungie, wait for meeee!!!

...

For the first time he saw those sparkling eyes and that sparkling smile, all of his nerves, his senses, his brain and his little fragile heart were completely paralyzed, his legs were unconsciously approaching the flawless creature in front of his face and his hands unconsciously brought up to touch that perfect face. Then…

“slap”

\- YAHHHH!!!!!! YOU PERVERTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

He swore with the sun in the sky and the dwarves shorter than him on the earth (definitely even Kyung was counted), he did not feel any pains but just felt that it was the sweetest scream he had ever heard and the sweetest slap he ever received. He right then happily followed his newfound beauty without noticing the questioning looks of everyone around.

...  
The endless miserable days following the tough flower has created a glorious history in the human life of Woo Jiho, he even has to admire the great intelligence of himself and the super thickness of his faceskin.

\- Kyungie! It’s very lucky that we coincidently met in my way to home, so, can I take you home by the way?

\- Isn’t the way to your home opposite the way to my school from your company?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Kyungie, so you’re working here! Coincidently again huh, I used to be the customer of this coffee shop for years!

\- I have been working in this shop for almost two years but before the first time met you at the bus stop why have I never seen you here even once?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Kyungie! Coincidentally again huh, my... my bestfriend is living in this neighborhood, his home is... right next to your home, so well we can regularly meet each other right?

\- On the right of my home is the chief of residential street unit ajusshi and on the left is the trash dealer ajumma, who is your best friend among two of them?

\- ...

\- ...

See? This august boss has never ever been not only aching his brain figuring good ways to impress anyone but also never ever behaved like a gentleman with anyone else but you, but that sassy kid always coldly looked at him with half an eye and always automatically said "don’t like, don’t want, don’t need" with all his efforts and sometimes even use violence with his godlike face. But it’s just a few small troubles in his long way, and small troubles never could defeat someone as the great Woo Jiho, right?  
...

Kyung’ll really go crazy, crazy as fuck.

He didn’t even know how the damn annoying Woo Jiho could slit the sky and the fell down right in front of him, look at him amorously with the hell out look that made him have goosebumps, then suddenly touched his cheeks very naturally like they’d known since their childhood, got from him a slap, then be sticked to him in a persistent way that the leechs might have to admire and extremely unsettled his whole peaceful life. Cursing too much tired his mouth, slapping too much swelled his hands and kicking too much ached his legs so now all he can do is just let that Woo Jiho do whatever he wants to do.

\- Kyungie, I already brought you breakfast!

\- Kyungie, it’s late let me take you to school!

\- Kyungie, let me give you a hand with this!

\- Kyungie, if you wear this shirt only you may catch a cold so here, take my coat!

\- Kyungie, you’re running a fever, here I bought you medicines!

\- Kyungie, happy birthday to you!

\- Kyungie, I like you!

\- Kyungie, ...

\- Kyungie, ...

...

Honestly, it isn’t that Woo Jiho is being not nice with Kyung nor making him annoyed, in fact he’s been treating Kyung in an extremely loving way. The picture of a fool with a stupid grin who always follows him like a tail has became so familiar that when Jiho had to go work or be busy of something and couldn’t come to meet Kyung he even felt strangely lacking. Just ... just .. perhaps controlling your stubborn heart and your proud mind to come to an unified decision is not a simple thing to do huh?

\- Woo Jiho! When will you stop following behind me???

\- When you agree to let me be beside you then I will stop following behind you. - Jiho again makes his stupid grin.

And Kyung suddenly thought, I’m now beginning to fall for this idiot maybe.

...

\- Kyungie, wait for me...

Kyung suddenly turns back to give him a mischievous smile.

\- Hey the silly Woo, if you don’t hurry and catch up with me then I'll let you be my tail forever!

Making a so big grin that even makes himself can’t see things around, Jiho tries to reach the younger boy and officially walks beside him. Perhaps it’s still a long way for him to totally win this tough baby’s heart but making the boy to say this to him is a success already. Anyway, without falling in love with this tough beautiful blonde Park Kyung, then how something that little can get him that huge happiness one more time in all his life, right?

End.


End file.
